


.

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: petekey piss fic enjoy





	.

I stare out the bus window, feeling a slight twinge in my lower areas, so I press my thighs together. Shit. I should have gone earlier. Mikey plops down next to me, so I look over at him.  
“ Hey. You good? “ he looked over at me.  
“ Yeah. “ I smile at him.  
“ You look good today. “ He blushes  
“ Yeah? You like what I did with my dreads? “ I blush back, smiling at myself, then at him.   
“ Of course. “ He chuckles.  
“ You look so good with glasses, y’know? “ I look up at him and push his glasses up as they slide down his nose.  
“ Mmm- stop that! “ He whined and giggled.  
“ Fine, fine, whatever. “ I smirk and look up at him, leaning into his side. I shift myself a bit, feeling the need to piss just a little more. Mikey puts an arm around me, and I sit there, feeling it. It feels like it’s going to all rush out- but it’s not.   
“ You coming over today? “ Mikey looks down at me.   
“ Yeah- of course, i’d love to. “ I smile. I shift my hips again and look outside. Mikey’s stop- two more away. I can make it- I always do. When the bus stops I get up- and shit- it feels uncomfortable. I sling my backpack on and walk out the bus behind him. Once we get out, I immediately press my legs together. I look at him.  
“ Let’s get going. “ I start walking, slowly. Mikey takes my hand and starts making his way to his house. I glance around, looking for neighbors or anyone outside. I glance over at Mikey then slip my other hand into my jeans, gripping tightly onto my dick and continue walking.   
“ You know- “ Mikey looks down at me.   
“ Oh- are you okay-?.. You gotta piss or something? “  
“ Uhm- “ I bite my lip. “ Yeah- can we stop for a sec. “  
“ Yeah- “ He stops with me and rubs my back. “ You good? “  
I was totally expecting him to say- ‘ seriously? why didn’t you go back at school? ‘ or some other nonsense.  
“ T-totally- I just- “ I squeeze my dick again- shit- I really gotta go.   
“ Hey- you’re good- you’re gonna make it. Do what you have to do to hold it. “  
“ Thanks. “ I blush- Mikey’s house is five houses down from the bus stop- this shouldn’t be too bad, I start walking again, death grip on myself- my stomach is so sore- I feel like if I let go i’m literally gonna piss everywhere- it’s so bad.-  
“ Fuck- “ I mumble, as a very slight and short warmth seeps through my hands.  
“ We’re almost there- look. “ He rubs my back.   
“ I know- “ I squeeze harder as blood comes rushing down to my dick- no, pissing with a boner is the worst- fuck,, and i’m horny from this? No- this isn’t good. I look up and walk on his front porch.  
“ fuck- i gotta goo- shit- Mikey, Mikey i’m going to piss myself, no I won’t- but fuck I want to.. “ I look over to him.  
He unlocks the door and lets me in, leading me to his bathroom.  
“ shit- shit- I gotta- Mikeyyy. “ I lean against him, whining. “ I can’t-“ I squeak as a pair of hands start to rub my stomach.  
“ You can- come on. “ His thumbs lightly brush over my bladder, then gently pressing them into it.   
“ Mikey- “ I look up at him, moaning softly. He slowly digs his thumbs deeper, watching me. “ Hm? “  
I bring my own hand into my pants again- palming myself through my boxers- fuck, the damp fabric feels so good against my-   
“ Fuck- “ I gasp, as he pushes harder, grinding up against my hand. It feels so good to just- it hurts so fucking bad and I love it. Mikey takes my hand out and grips me through the front of my jeans.  
“ Let’s take this to my room? “  
I nod quickly, managing to make my way up the stairs without losing it all.   
Mikey puts towels on his bed and invites me to sit down. I sit down and look at him.  
“ Talk to me- “ Mikey runs his hands down my sides and to my crotch, starting to palm me.  
“ I-I.. “ I bite my lip and continue to speak. “ I guess I-I kinda hold it a-a lot with-without realising it b-because I guess it just f-f-feels g-good- “ I let out another moan and buck my hips up into Mikey’s hand, leaking a little. “ a-and after a-awhile I start g-getting ha-rd. “  
“ Tell me more- how you feel. “ He grinned at me, sliding his hand in and wrapping it around my dick, slowly starting to pump it.  
“ I-I I-gotta- hngg- shit.. “ I gasp- it feels so good- his hand is on my dick- and I really have to piss.  
“ Words Pete. “ He brings his other hand down to massage my bladder, starting to rub it again.   
“ I- I gotta go- you fee-l- yo-you f-fee so g-good- fuck i-i’m leaking- “ I let out a moan as Mikey buries his thumb into my slit.   
“ No, not yet, I wanna see you whine and moan. “ He looks down at me. He presses down harder and I whine. “ I can’t let anything out your grip is too tight- but I need to so bad- fuck- “  
I squirm a lot- moving my hips around and biting my lip. He does it again- pressing his hand in but then squeezing my dick.   
“ I’m s-so hard t-too- I-I can’t- fuck- please let me go now. “  
Mikey squeezed me again and bringing his hand up to cup my balls. “ Go- “ He started rubbing my bladder again while gently touching me.   
I let out a big moan as it all comes out- I can feel it seeping into the fabric- fuck. Mikey starts jerking me off again- both hands all over my dick. I start to cum, moaning and letting it all out on Mikey’s hands.  
“ Kiss me again? “


End file.
